Law and Order: Alphabet Challenge
by Dinogal95
Summary: Series of one-shots, and other types of stories. (ratings and genres may vary).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Law and Order. Let me know of any mistakes and any ideas for short stories, thanks.

H for Halloween Crime

The crime scene they were at, where pranksters tried to scare a bunch of tourists but one of them accidentally gave it away, amused Briscoe. They were going to throw stink bombs in Central Park to freak out some people but something went wrong and one of the bags they briefly left exploded, and the other ones soon followed.

There was a brief moment of panic, because very few people knew what stink bombs sounded like or even the smell, but someone figured it out and everyone soon calmed down. However, many people still left the park because the smell was almost unbearable, especially for Briscoe's new partner, Green.

"Geez, how is this a good prank?" Green said, plugging his nose

"Heh, you'd be surprised." Briscoe told his younger partner, smiling a little devious smile.

The two detectives were there for a couple hours but it would be another two weeks before anyone could go to the park without gagging after that.


	2. Chapter 2

T for Thanksgiving Crime

Briscoe and Green were coming into central park, the day after Thanksgiving, to see a very strange crime scene in front of them: two groups of people were being separated over some kind of argument.

"What was the argument about?" Briscoe asked a patrolman

"Whether or not to celebrate any holiday." Said the man

"Seriously? That's what it was about?" Green asked

The patrolmen shrugged and walked away

"Holidays, Ed." Briscoe said, "Brings strangeness in New York City."


	3. Chapter 3

C for Christmas Crime

Briscoe and Green were heading towards from what could only be described as a very strange phone call. Some odd guy kept saying something about Santa Claus was going to invade New York City and then suddenly dropped dead.

"What kind of drugs do you think this guy was on?" Green asked, still bewildered by what he was told

"Maybe LSD or something similar." Briscoe said, not too bothered due to his experience with similar incidents.

When they arrived to the scene, there was people watching and parents trying to keep their young ones from seeing the body. The body was being covered but the parents were still doing what they could to keep the kids from seeing it.

"OK," Lenny said, approaching a nearby officer, "Did someone kill him or what else happened here?"

"Uh, no, he wasn't murdered but the reason that we called you is that we needed to give you guys a heads up." He walked them up to the body and showed them why they needed to be there.

"Oh, no," Green said

"Oh, yeah," the Officer said

"It's Loren Baron, the singer/activist." Briscoe said, grimacing since the singer is a friend of several members of the Council

"Who made the ID?" Green asked

"His ID card was with him and it matches the face." The officer said with the same idea

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Lenny said, as the press would definitely love this.


	4. Chapter 4

N for New Years Eve Crime

Briscoe was in line getting a coffee when his phone rang.

Groaning, he answered, "Briscoe."

"Lenny, we have a big one on our hands." Van Buren said

'Oh, no' Lenny thought, "How big?"

"It involves a Senator, name Tom Erickson." Buren said, grimly

Shocked Lenny asked, "What did he do?"

"Not him, exactly." Buren said, "But more to do with his wife, Laura."

"What did she do?" He asked, concerned

"She has gone missing."

"Any leads?"

"No," She answered, "You need to come here now."

"On my way." Lenny grabbed his coffee and headed out the door.

'This is going to be a long case.' He thought


	5. Chapter 5

G for Green's Day Off

Green smiled, as he was able to have a well-earned day off after a few crazy, and some hard cases. He had some coffee and a muffin from a local bakery, which was a great change of pace.

He went to go see a movie, something he hadn't done in awhile, and he was glad that he did. He ran into Lenny on the way, who also had the day off, and he spending it with his daughter, who he was in the process of making amends with.

"See you tomorrow, Lenny" Green said, smiling as he watched father and daughter together, looking like they were clearly heading for a better relationship.

"Same to you." Briscoe said, smiling

"A Great day off." Green thought to himself, as he went into the movie theater.


End file.
